stupid_wings_of_firefandomcom-20200215-history
Queen Wasp
Queen Wasp is the snobby dragon who took over Pantala with lies, then got taken over by the Othermind and turned into Satan. Also, she is hated by literally everyone in the given dragon world and probably all all scavengers, she took down all trees and mercilessly slayed everyone who defied her. The fact that she never even speaks with her actual mouth in any of the books is spine-chilling. She only ever speaks through others' mouths and also supports global warming. Appearance She literally looks like a bee. For all we know, she could be Barry B. Benson in disguise. She also has fathomless black eyes, like her soul (oops, she doesn't have one. My bad.) Personality In the third arc books, you won't know whether to be scared or aroused when she speaks through dragons. I highly recommend that you be scared. Also, a coward. She only does stuff through her slaves she calls her tribe. FUN FACT: Tui jokingly hinted in a Scholastic thread that her downstairs bathroom was once like the continent of Pantala, because "there was a wasp in there and so the room now belonged to the wasp forever." Quotes "There you are, little dragonets." Wasp speaking through the Librarian because she's a coward. "And I suppose half of them are entirely decorative." ''-Through a HiveWing to a guard about Lady Jewel's keys. LADY JEWEL IS A GODDESS SHUT UP WASP. ''"I know I saw dragons in here. Find them, or you will die." -Through a HiveWing to some guards. COWARD!!! "Come out, you sniveling cowards! I know there are dragons hiding in this library! Show yourselves, or I will burn all the books until you die choking on the smoke." -To Cricket, Blue, Sundew, and Swordtail through a HiveWing. Even though SHE’S the sniveling coward. Get out of that poor guard and actually TALK. "Very well. Build me a bonfire of books right here. We'll use flamesilk from the lanterns." ''-Through a HiveWing. BUT if she had done that, she could have accidentally burnt the third arc WoF books and then she’d be ded. ''"Then we'll have to throw you into it to slow the flames. You are a tedious talonwringer. I'll do it myself." -Through a HiveWing to a guard that asked what to do if the fire spreads. Which it would have. By the way. Cuz she a terrible queen. "As she should. I told her this library would be trouble. I don't stand for disobedient SilkWings in ''my Hive. Who else is with you?"'' -Through a HiveWing to Cinnabar and Tau about Lady Jewel punishing them. Which she didn’t do, by the way. Cuz she’s epic, cuz we stan lady jewel. "Open this door or I'll--" -''Through some soldiers to Lady Scarab. Or you’ll WHAT? WHAT? YA OVERGROWN YELLOWJACKET! ''"Aha. There you are." -Through Cadelle to Cricket. STOP CRICKET ABUSE 2020 Category:HiveWings Category:Royalty Category:Female Category:Evil Category:Possessed Category:Ninny Category:Ew no Category:Queen Category:Queen of the world Category:Sun of a Starfish! Category:Old Category:Just no. A fat, solid, no. Category:SATAN INCARNATE Category:Jerk